Kento x Leize
by KentoNakajimaLover
Summary: Kento of Sexy Zone meets Leize, a tsundere of a delinquent and soon falls for him. WANT MORE? READ .
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: SOME FACTS OR STUFF ARE NOT TRUE HERE BUT THEY ARE NOT INSULTING NOR OFFENDING. PEACE YO~ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SEXY ZONE BUT ONLY MY OC LEIZE KATAMURA :). PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY~

CHAPTER 1

Sexy Zone just finished practicing Sexy Summer ni Yuki ga Furu for their next concert for Shounen Club which is 4 days away from now. They were asked to perform that song of theirs for more fans to know them and for more people to buy their album. Kento whined as he sat down, taking his tumbler with him. "Maaaaan! The practices are getting tiring." he said then drank from his tumbler, sighing in relief as the liquid passed his dry throat. "Heh.. Senpai, maybe your just getting old~" teased Fuma as he sat beside him along with the others. Kento frowned and gently kicked his right leg.

"Shut it. I'm only 18!~" whined Kento as he stood up and stretched. "Come on, lets go get changed so we can go home now people." he said as he clapped his hand, grabbed his bag and went to change in the comfort room. The others followed but some dance crew members changed in the rehearsal room since they were all boys and not shy about their body (Who would be since they're so fit?!).

As soon as they were all done changing they all said their goodbyes for now and went home. Sexy Zone walked down the street as they talked about their practice. "Man.. Who would have thought that our own choreographer hates bugs.." said Shori. "Haha, we should put some in his clothes so he wont yell at us!" said Sou as he grinned. Kento ruffled their hairs then smiled.

MEANWHILE

Leize was panting hard as he walked away from his school, he had bruises and wounds all over his body due to fighting some gangsters. He sighed as he looked at the sky. "... I need to train more. Those bastards wont see the next time we meet." he said as he snorted then wiped off the blood on his lips with his handkerchief. He walked a bit faster, thinking it was getting late and he needs to do some homeworks and a project. He suddenly saw Sexy Zone. Yes, he knows them, how? The girls at his neighborhood loves them and Hey! Say! Jump! too. He looked at himself then sighed and tried not to be seen but was failing since the sun was still up high even though its 4.

PRESENT

Marius whined as Sou grabbed his tumbler and drank from it, drinking almost everything. "That's mine! Sou-nii, go get your own!" he said as he sighed. He turned his head to the side and saw a very hurt boy. He stopped and the others stopped also, thinking Marius was tired. "Ne.. Minna! Mite!" he said worriedly then they all looked at his direction and saw the boy. Leize facepalmed secretly and walked faster but the bruises on his ankles and legs weren't helping at all.

"Wait!" said Kento as he ran to the other. "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at him. He had pretty light brown eyes, pinkish lips and a white complexion but obviously Japanese. "..." Kento was taken back but then smiled. "Here." he said as he took out a bandaid on his bag he used once he had a very bad cramp. The boy looked at him then raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't really do that. To strangers." he said as he sighed and walked off.

Sexy Zone watched then laughed at Kento. "Awww.. Senpai, your flirting skills are off~" teased Fuma once more. Kento rolled his eyes then ran after the boy. "Hey, hey. I'm-" "Kento Nakajima of Sexy Zone. I know, I heard." Kento blinked then rubbed his head. "So.. Here." he said as he offered the bandages again. "..." the boy looked at him then at his friends who was interested yet concerned. "If I take this, will you stop following me?" "... Well. Depends honestly." said Kento as he grinned. "..." the boy's left eye nearly twitched then took the bandages and walked off. "Wait!" he stopped at Kento's voice. "Your name?" "... Leize Katamura." he said loudly as he waved the bandages and headed home, which was like two streets away from Johnny's studio.

Kento smiled as he watched the other walk off then went to his friends. "Heh.. Scored." he said to Fuma as he poked his forehead. They all laughed then headed home, Kento still smiling, now excited for practice tomorrow since he just met a very interesting and cool guy. "Leize.." he whispered as he touched his lips. "Odd name yet unique.." he whispered to himself then chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: SOME FACTS OR STUFF ARE NOT TRUE HERE BUT THEY ARE NOT INSULTING NOR OFFENDING. PEACE YO~ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SEXY ZONE BUT ONLY MY OC LEIZE KATAMURA :). PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY~

CHAPTER 2

Leize woke up with a groan. His body hurt like hell and good thing though, no school. He sat up slowly while rubbed his eyes then yawned and got out of bed. He went to check the time and it was only 8 am. He went in the bathroom and took a hot shower. After that he dried himself then saw the bandages. He gently took it and examined it. "Hnnn.. Should I use it? There might be some drug to it or something.." he whispered then sighed and used it in the end, wrapping it around his left arm which was the one mostly hurt.

He wore a plain white shirt with a blue jacket as the outer paired with orange shorts and highcut blue sneakers. He went to town, going to shop for supplies he needs but then suddenly bumps into someone. He groaned and was about to yell but then saw that it was one of the Sexy Zone members. He eyed the boy, hoping he wont remember him. "... Ah! The onii-chan from yesterday!~" said the cute voice. "..Yeah.. Yo-san.." Marius smiled. "Where are you going?" "..Uhm.. Somewhere." "Eh.. Tell me." he said as he frowned. "... Shopping for my needs." "Haa.. Cool! I'm meeting up with my friends, you should come too!" ".. By friends do you mean Nakajima-san in it?" "Yep." "... See ya." he said as he walked down the street but Marius ran in front of him and stopped him with his hands. "Oh come on.. Please?" he asked in a pleading tone. "Why me?" Leize asked before making his final decision. "Because Ken-nii wants to see you again." Marius said with a grin. "..." Leize sighed then nodded and rubbed his nose bridge.

AT THE MALL

Leize was dragged by Marius to the mall where the others were waiting. They were about to ask where the hell he was until they saw Leize. Kento immediately stood up and grinned. "Woah! Your here!" "..No, I'm over there." said Leize sarcastically. Kento smiled then they went to the grocery first and bought what they need personally and for their group somehow. Leize was about to to go the cashier but then Kento held his hand. "I'll do that for you." he said then Leize blinked, watching the famous singer and dancer do his paying - wait what? Leize was about to stop him but Kento stopped him by blocking him with his body and immediately paid for the items. The woman at the cashier gave their paper bags as she smiled, knowing Kento was famous.

Leize took his paper bag and sighed. "..." Kento frowned, hoping the other would open up a bit. Next they went to the food court to finally eat some breakfast. They sat at a clean table then Fuma and Shori went to their favorite fast food spot and ordered what their friends love in that fast food. They ordered for Leize too of course. Leize didn't mind since the fast food was okay to him and he liked whatever they sold there.

Marius and Sou were playing their psp's then Kento looked at Leize, who noticed and looked at him. "What..?" "Nothing. You're just so.. Interesting." said Kento as he grinned and gently touched the others arm with the bandage. "You don't know me so don't say that." he said as he looked away but didn't move away his arm, it felt.. Relaxing for some reason but he didn't want to admit it that in front of the other. "Hmmm.. True but that's why I wanna be friends with you." "..Haha." Leize shook his head.

The two came back with the orders and started to eat, Kento was still confused about what the other said on his last comment. Was it weird to do that? he asked himself then sighed. "..." Leize heard him sigh then stopped eating and looked at the boys. "I will be friends with you.. If.." he smirked and leaned on the bench like seat. "If what?" asked Kento. "If you all win at the concert. I will watch live. How? By simply buying a ticket." "Eh..?!" they whispered then Sou drank some of his water for nearly choking, Shori patted his back while smiling. "Yeah. Win and I'll be your friend. Loose and.. You'll forget me."

Sexy Zone was shocked and speechless then Kento looked at Leize. "SURE. WE WILL DO THE DARE." he said as he continued to eat. Leize sighed then closed his eyes. 'Well.. Its none of my business but I do want them to win.. And practice hard. I always hear the people around my neighborhood that they will loose to some greater group.' "Well.. Work hard." Leize said as he finished eating, drank his coke then stood up and left. Sexy Zone was now more determined to win for some reason. Especially Kento.

THE NEXT DAY. THE CONCERT IS TOMORROW FYI.

Sexy Zone was practicing harder than usual, shocking the dance crew members and choreographer himself. They sang and danced lively and they were synchronized. Kento was thinking of Leize being close to him and he grinned. They only took 5 minutes break then practiced again. They ended their last song with a surprise tumbling and sexy look to top it off. The dance crew and choreogrpaher clapped at their hardwork then they finally took a very long break.

"Tomorrow.. We will rock that Arena." said Sou as he laughed then Fuma nodded. "Well.. I think Katamura-san will be watching-" "As in live right?" asked Kento. "Yeah, why?" asked Shori as he drank a lot of water after asking. "..." Kento sighed and laid down on the floor. "I'm super nervous for tomorrow!" everyone looked at each other then grinned. "You're so digging Katamura-san!" said Shori. "What?!" Kento sat up and frowned. "He's a guy. I'm a guy. We're guys." "So? Love finds ways." said Marius which earned a pinch on the nose by Kento. "..." Kento thought about it for a minute then smiled a bit. 


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: SOME FACTS OR STUFF ARE NOT TRUE HERE BUT THEY ARE NOT INSULTING NOR OFFENDING. PEACE YO~ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SEXY ZONE BUT ONLY MY OC LEIZE KATAMURA :). PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY~

CHAPTER 3

Sexy Zone was at the backstage, getting ready for their turn while wishing that they will win so first of all they will friends with Leize and second to.. Well there's no second really. They were there to enjoy - they were and they were enjoying more knowing that Leize will be their friend if they win. Soon their name was called by the speakers, they went out with a smile and determined look. Leize was at the crowd along with the girls, well he's not the only boy there really, there were some boys who came for their girlfriends and some that just loved them.

Sexy Zone immediately saw Leize since he bought a ticket that was at the front. They grinned at him, he looked at them and waited for the next event. The song began to play and they started to sing with energy from the very start. The fans cheered loudly, making them feel very confident now. They sang and danced with full of energy and grace. Leize himself was surprised, so this was how they act if they want to befriend someone? he thought as he chuckled. Their first song ended then they sang their next one. They were still full of energy while dancing and singing.

Many were impressed while some were hoping that their favorite boy group would still win. Leize kept watching with focused eyes and somehow hoping spirit, forgetting about the dare. He wasn't that heartless.. Well maybe just this one time. They finished their song with the tumbling and sexy look which made the girls crazy. Leize chuckled, impressed then clapped and closed his eyes to avoid being noticed by anyone. He still have the bruises but he covered them with make-up and band aids though he was still self conscious, which is a secret.

AT THE BACKSTAGE.

Sexy Zone panted hard then drank a lot of water while resting on the floor, too lazy and tired to stand up. Leize was about to leave but then he stopped at the door. "I feel like I'm forgetting something.." he whispered then leaned on the wall and the speakers were about to anounce the winner of the Shounen Club best group winner. Sexy Zone quickly stood up and held each others hand. Leize still didn't remember the important fact he was there but listened.

"And the winner is.." the speaker waited for a minute for the envelope then opened it. "Ah!.. The winner is none other than... SEXY ZONE!" almost all of the girls cheered loudly, Sexy Zone screamed in joy then went out and bowed to the audience. Leize clapped and smiled secretly while still trying to remember the important thing. The group thanked everyone and Leize for being such great audience and help for them. Leize coughed as his name was mentioned and he went out, now waiting while sitting on the chair outside.

Sexy Zone quickly got dressed to leave since the show just ended. They didn't rush that much since they were still a bit tired. Leize waited for them, he was just going to congratulate them then leave and pretend as if nothing happened. After some time Sexy Zone exited the Arena before anyone else and went to Leize, really happy while holding the trophy. "We wonnnn!" said Marius and Sou happily. Leize stood up and nodded. "Congratulations.. Nice work. See you." "Ah, ah, ah~" Kento said as he smirked and brought him to a group hug.

"What the-" "Your our new best bud now!~" said Marius happily then Leize's eyes widened, he forgot about the dare!. He facepalmed which made the boys laugh. Kento grinned and leaned close to his face. "You promised that - well not promised but dare is a dare and.. I'm guessing a tough boy like you wont back out." ".." Leize sighed and mentally shot himself but then nodded. "Hnn.. A dare is a dare. So we're friends now.." he said then Kento and everyone hugged him. Leize admits to himself that he was somehow happy that he has friends.. No one dared to go near him since he.. He was known for being a delinquent.

"Let's celebrate!" said Kento then they one of their drivers to fetch them. Once the car was there they went in with Leize who was a bit confused on where they were going. The whole group was chatting with each other, really happy that they won and earned two things: friendship and a trophy as a sign of hardwork. Leize watched them then rolled his eyes and looked outside the window ,waiting for them to stop at some place and party or something.

AT THEIR DORM (which I made up w)

They went inside and led Leize to the back where a pool was placed and a jacuzzi on the side too. Leize was impressed then sat on the swing like bench. Fuma and Kento brought out the grill, food and beverages. Shori, Sou and Marius showered for 15 minutes and went out, ready to party. Fuma and Kento showered too while Leize prepared the grill. After they were all ready Kento started to grill steaks and shrimps. Fuma made the ices. Sou and Marius prepared the beverages while Shori and Leize made the dips for everyone.

Kento served the food then Marius and Sou served the drinks and dips. Everyone wasn't allowed to drink alcohol, above 18 or not so they drank coke's, pepsi's, sprites or tea's. Leize ate as he thought of himself being friends with them. ".." he sighed and thought about his self also, would he really open up to them or just.. Be cruel to them forever. He himself knows if he was being cruel or he was opening up.. He sighed and watched the happy boys then Kento looked at him..

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... 


End file.
